psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Hypnagogic hallucinations
Hypnagogic hallucinations are perceptual disturbances occuring between wakefulness and sleep See also * Hallucinations * Hypnogogia * Hysterical vision disturbances * Sleep disorders References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers *Cheyne, J. A. (2001). The ominous numinous: Sensed presence and 'other' hallucinations: Journal of Consciousness Studies Vol 8(5-7) May-Jul 2001, 133-150. *Cheyne, J. A., Rueffer, S. D., & Newby-Clark, I. R. (1999). Hypnagogic and hypnopompic hallucinations during sleep paralysis: Neurological and cultural construction of the night-mare: Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal Vol 8(3) Sep 1999, 319-337. *David, R., & Fernandez, H. H. (2000). Quetiapine for hypnogogic musical release hallucinations: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology Vol 13(4) Oct 2000, 210-211. *Glicksohn, J., Friedlan, G., & Salach-Nachum, A. (1991). Systematic self-observation of entoptic phenomena and their relation to hypnagogia: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 10(3) 1991, 269-278. *Gray, A. A. (1987). Nightmares, hypnagogic hallucinations, and sleep paralysis. New York, NY: Columbia University Press. *Hebb, D. O. (1981). Concerning imagery: Przeglad Psychologiczny Vol 24(2) 1981, 227-245. *Hedman, C., Pohjasvaara, T., Tolonen, U., Salmivaara, A., & Myllyla, V. V. (2002). Parasomnias decline during pregnancy: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 105(3) Mar 2002, 209-214. *Hemmingsen, R., & Rafaelsen, O. J. (1980). Hypnagogic and hypnopompic hallucinations during amitriptyline treatment: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 62(4) Oct 1980, 364-368. *Hishikawa, Y., & et al. (1978). Characteristics of REM sleep accompanied by sleep paralysis and hypnagogic hallucinations in narcoleptic patients: Waking & Sleeping Vol 2(2) Apr 1978, 113-123. *Hori, T., Hayashi, M., & Morikawa, T. (1994). Topographical EEG changes and the hypnagogic experience. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Jadi, F., & Trixler, M. (1981). Hypnagogic hallucinations in art therapy: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 8(1) 1981, 49-53. *Jakes, S., & Hemsley, D. R. (1987). Personality and reports of hallucination and imagery in a normal population: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 64(3, Pt 1) Jun 1987, 765-766. *Kunzendorf, R. G., & Hoyle, D. (1989). Auditory percepts, mental images, and hypnotic hallucinations: Similarities and differences in auditory evoked potentials. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Leite, T. M. (1988). Hypnagogic images: Theoretical and practical considerations: Revista ABP-APAL Vol 10(3) Jul-Sep 1988, 69-78. *Martinez-Arizala, A., & McCarty, G. E. (1987). Narcolepsy: Military Medicine Vol 152(9) Sep 1987, 470-472. *Michida, N., Hayashi, M., & Hori, T. (2005). Effects of hypnagogic imagery on the event-related potential to external tone stimuli: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 28(7) Nov 2005, 813-818. *Nielsen, T. A. (1991). A self-observational study of spontaneous hypnagogic imagery using the Upright Napping procedure: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 11(4) 1991-1992, 353-366. *Opazo, C. J., Oyarce, M. L., & Guevara, R. C. (2004). Approachment to the personality traits in patients with Narcolepsy: Terapia Psicologica Vol 22(1) 2004, 43-56. *Ortega, D. F. (1984). Hypnosis in the treatment of hypnopompic hallucinations: A case report: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 27(2) Oct 1984, 111-113. *Parco-Zuliani, N. (1986). The progression of hypnagogic images: Indian Psychological Review Vol 30(4) Jul 1986, 53-55. *Schacter, D. L. (1976). The hypnagogic state: A critical review of the literature: Psychological Bulletin Vol 83(3) May 1976, 452-481. *Schlauch, R. (1979). Hypnopompic hallucinations and treatment with imipramine: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 136(2) Feb 1979, 219-220. *Schneck, J. M. (1977). Hypnagogic hallucinations: Herman Melville's Moby Dick: New York State Journal of Medicine Vol 77(13) Nov 1977, 2145-2147. *Starker, S. (1974). Effects of hypnotic induction upon visual imagery: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 159(6) Dec 1974, 433-437. *Stickgold, R., Malia, A., Maguire, D., Roddenberry, D., & O'Connor, M. (2000). Replaying the game: Hypnagogic images in normals and amnesics: Science Vol 290(5490) Oct 2000, 350-353. *Van Sweden, B. (2000). Hypnagogic hallucinations and REM-sleep: An alternative pathophysiology: Acta Neurologica Belgica Vol 100(1) Mar 2000, 44-45. *Watanabe, T. (1998). A study on the individual differences of the experience of hypnagogic imagery: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 68(6) Feb 1998, 478-483. *Watson, D. (2001). Dissociations of the night: Individual differences in sleep-related experiences and their relation to dissociation and schizotypy: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 110(4) Nov 2001, 526-535. Additional material Books Papers *Almansi, R. J. (1990). Traces of archaic memories in clinical and applied psychoanalysis: Rivista di Psicoanalisi Vol 36(2) Apr-Jun 1990, 370-425. *McKellar, P. (1995). Creative imagination: Hypnagogia and surrealism: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 19(1-2) Spr-Sum 1995, 33-42. *Schreiber, S., & Segman, R. H. (1997). Risperidone-induced galactorrhea: Psychopharmacology Vol 130(3) Apr 1997, 300-301. *Waugaman, R. (1986). A footnote in Freud's work and the Isakower phenomenon: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 55(2) Apr 1986, 310-312. *Williams, M. A., & Abernethy, V. (1978). Being held by the spider: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 135(2) Feb 1978, 232-233. *Google Scholar External links Category:Hallucinations Category:Sleep disorders